Ling Xiaoyu
Ling Xiaoyu, born and raised in China, is a student at Mishima High School in Japan. Ling Xiaoyu is also a schoolmate of Jin Kazama andMiharu Hirano. In Tekken 4, Xiaoyu wished to be reunited with Jin. Xiaoyu was once an innocent, yet determined young girl living in China. It was unknown why, but she was taught by her grandfather diverse Chinese martial arts possibly as a form of self-defense. Xiaoyu would take her amusement park dream over the edge during her high school years as she would even go to the point of sneaking to a privately owned ship, beat up the security and go up to the company's president and demand he build her an amusement park. The company's president would see the girl's potential as a fighter and would even train her a specially trained bodyguard for the young girl. He would even send her to the company financed school where she would eventually meet two of her closest friends. Though Xiaoyu could not win the third tournament as part of a deal that if she won, she would get an amusement park, but she was more concerned over it's winner and close friend, Jin Kazama due to his sudden disappearance shortly after winning and suddenly dropping out from school. She did however get a text message warning her of the Mishimas, but would enter the fourth tournament nonetheless in order to find Jin. She didn't actually play a major role in the tournament however, but was assisted by Yoshimitsu briefly, who told her at how Heihachi had thrown Kazuya down a cliff, thus starting a generation warfare between the Mishimas. She then decided to temporarily stop her chase for Jin in order to find the funds needed to help a scientist build a time machine. She then became more determined when herbenefactor was supposedly killed after the fourth tournament. In order to rescue both him and his family, she decided to enter the fifth tournament in order to save him. Something she did not expect however was that he had actually been well and alive, causing her to withdraw. To her surprise, Jin, would appear on national television numerous times, not for winning the fifth tournament or becoming CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but for declaring war against the world. This would eventually cause her to seek out Jin once again in the sixth tournament. Xiaoyu is distinctly known for having a child-like innocence despite having amazing fighting ability in contrast to majority of the cast. She appears and behaves childish (with a slight exception in Tekken 4, where she looks a little more mature). Nevertheless, she is well devoted and very focused however when making large decisions and dreams that she believes can be accomplished by her alone. Her optimism would eventually make her close friends with an equally optimistic Miharu and even the calm and quiet Jin. She also greatly admires her benefactor,Heihachi Mishima, as he had been the one providing for her since she went to Japan before maintaining herself. She also greatly valued her bodyguard, Panda, even doing her best to provide the bear with bamboo. She was raised in China and performs Chinese martial arts, but has a quite stereotypical Japanese anime personality, perhaps because of her studies in Japan. Her chase for Jin during recent tournaments would eventually lead her to someone who was equally determined to find Jin, Hwoarang. Though it is unknown to how or when they have met, their meeting has been confirmed thanks to Xiaoyu's dialogue in the Scenario Campaign in Hwoarang's stage in which both refer to each other by their given names. She is often by fans noted to have a strong crush on Jin mainly due to her constantly desire to meet Jin to the point where Miharu even hints this relationship during Xiaoyu's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending. Another possible reason to back the closeness of their bond is that Devil Jin suffers head trauma whenever he sees Xiaoyu, a strange trait shared with Hwoarang, who, like Xiaoyu, does not possess the neutralization powers of the Kazama family. Category:Character